Total Drama Culture
In this collab by Toad and Zinc, 18 teens come to a glitzy, fancy city, where they must compete in challenges based on today's popular culture! Characters The Stupendous Singers: Alejandra Davis Minttu Rydel Saku Sammi The Deadly Dancers: Kaite Kunio Melanie Ocean Wil Xanthe The Magical Whatnot: Diana Flannery Gideon Iggy Lemmie Zendaya Chapters Chapter 1- "Saying homina four times doesn't count as rhyming." This chapter is brought to you by Toad. "Hello, everyone!" says Chris, who seems to be in some sort of city. "You probably know who I am. I'm Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama! Now, I've decided to make an all new season. You know how teens these days love certain singers, TV shows, and that kind of whatnot? Well, I've decided to take advantage of this opportunity, and do a whole season about pop culture! I call this, Total Drama Culture! Let's meet our 18 contestants now." A girl steps off the bus, with a long ponytail, blond hair, and blue clothing. She is seen eating a can of mints. "Minttu! Welcome!" says Chris. "Hey, Chris." says Minttu. "I'm, like, super-excited to be here! I mean, my brother's here too, so that kind of sucks, because he's all cold and strategic, but I'm gonna win!" "That's nice." says Chris. "So, how do you feel about the theme this season?" "What's a theme?" asks Minttu. "Never mind." says Chris. "So, who's your brother?" "His name's Saku." says Minttu. "There he is!" A blond boy comes out of the bus, who resembles Minttu a lot. He wears a shirt depicting Finland's flag, and has a sketchy grin. "Oh yeah, and he speaks Finnish." says Minttu. "Senkin paskiainen, Chris. Miksi teet minulle rekisteröityä tämä paska?" says Saku coldly. "I did not understand a word you just said." says Chris. "He said..." thinks Minttu. "Actually, I don't know if you wanna hear it." "Let's meet our next contestant." says Chris. "His name's Lemmie, and he cannot really sit still." "Tämä tulee olemaan iloa." says Saku sarcastically. A small boy steps out of the bus, riding on a beach ball. His appearance is very odd indeed, with a yellow, pink, and blue mohawk, a golden shirt with a star on it, spiked wristbands, and red sweatpants. He has a lazy eye as well. "Hi, everyone!" says the boy. "Ready to have some fun?" "This is Lemmie." says Chris. "He speaks in rhymes." "Yes, that is true! What about you?" shrieks Lemmie. "I talk normally, because I am normal." says Saku coldly. "Jeez, bro, don't be so harsh." says Minttu. "Hey, is that a gym?" asks Lemmie. "I'm gonna go check it out! Sauerkraut." "Hapankaali?" asks Saku skeptically. "Hey, man, rhyming can be hard. It's not like I'm a bard." says Lemmie. "All right, everyone." says Chris. "I think we've met Lemmie. Let's move on to our next contestant. I'm warning you, she's a bit scary." An attractive girl wearing an elegant dress, ripped tights, and a ruby necklace steps off the bus. "Homina homina homina homina." says Lemmie. "Hey, saying homina four times doesn't count as rhyming." says Chris skeptically. "Hi." says the girl blandly. "You're Diana, right?" asks Chris. "Yes. That's my name." says Diana. "You will die in 2045, by getting hit by a subway car after getting laser eye surgery." Chris is frightened. "How do you know that?" "I know everything." says Diana darkly. "You are sort of horrifying." says Minttu. "Thanks." says Diana. She sees a flower, then steps on it. "Diana, please stand over there." says Chris. Diana follows his directions. "Let's meet Flannery. Hopefully, she can make us all happy again." says Chris. Another attractive girl comes out. This one is wearing a skimpy shirt with a fireball on it, and has red hair. "Hey, guys, I'm Flannery!" says the girl. "And I'm gonna take this competish to the max!" "That's reassuring." says Diana. "Who are you?" asks Flannery. "The name's Diana." she says. "Do not wear it out." "Cool. And I'm--" says Flannery. "WE KNOW." interrupts Diana. "Flannery. And you're gonna take this competish to the max. Heard it already. Go talk to Lemmie or something." "Pretty girl! I think I might hurl!" says Lemmie. "Yeah, maybe not." says Flannery. "Hiljaa, te hevosen takana." says Saku. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ocean!" says Chris. A boy wearing a track suit and a headband trips over the bus and falls flat on his face. "Not only does he resemble Tyler, he also acts like him. We like characters like this." says Chris. "Cool name." says Diana. "Oceans cause more than 1,000,000 deaths every year." "Do not!" says Ocean. "Um, yeah. Lookie here." says Diana, she opens up a book and shows him. "Oh. But I'm in football and stuff!" says Ocean. "Yeah. And I'm a pro basketball player." says Diana sarcastically. "Wow, can you teach me some of your moves?" asks Ocean. Diana stares at him, then begins to laugh hysterically. She walks away, towards Flannery. "Here's Kaite." says Chris. "Be sure to give her a warm welcome." A ginger girl holding a surfboard comes out of the bus. "A Bridgette clone too?" asks Saku skeptically. "We liked the originals, so we wanted some throwbacks." says Chris. "Hi, I'm Kaite." says the girl. "Name Ocean my is." says Ocean lovingly. Hearts pop up in his eyes. He then falls over. "Nice to meet you, Ocean. I love your name. You know, I surf in the ocean." says Kaite. "Thanks." says Ocean dreamily. "Aww, our first relationship." says Chris. "You are so pretty." says Ocean. He then falls asleep. "Chris, knock it off." says Kaite. "You know that's not true." "Young love." says another voice. "I remember my first boyfriend." "Who is that?" asks Flannery. "Xanthe." says the girl. She wears all black, and is reading "The Thirsty Games." She has a smug grin. "Ah, Helga read that once in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle." says Chris. "Is that book any good?" "Yes. Quite." says Xanthe, and walks away. "All right, that was brief." says Chris. "Please meet Wil." An extremely unusual looking boy steps out of the bus. He wears formal clothes resembling a waiter's, has purple hair, and is wearing a mask that covers his eyes. Xanthe looks up from her book. "Wow." "Hello, pals! I am Wilfred Wilson-Wiliams II! And yes, all of my names only have one L. My parents are a bit strange." says Wil. "Kinda like you." snaps Saku. "Well, at least I dress properly." says Wil. "I am quite beautiful." He twirls around, and puts a rose in his mouth. "What gender are you?" asks Saku. "I am a male, thank you very much." says Wil. Saku says in the confessional, which is a bathroom with pink glitter on the walls, "Luultavasti tyttö." "Let's meet Rydel." says Chris. "He's a bit sickly, but he's a good person on the inside." A red-haired boy with snot all over his clothes comes out of the bus. "Hi." says the boy kindly. He then sneezes. Everyone backs away, saying "Eww." Minttu comes up to him. "Hi, I'm Minttu." she says nicely. She shakes his hand. "Here, you want a mint?" "Wow, nobody has been this nice to me for a really long time." says Rydel. "Thanks. I'm Rydel." "Sorry that everyone's being rude to you." she says. She gives him a hug, ignoring his snotty clothes. "You're the first girl who has hugged me... besides my mom." says Rydel. "Thanks." He gets out a tissue and blows his nose. "Ai, te kaksi minut voimaan pahoin." says Saku. Minttu is about to say something else, but is interrupted by a loud "SHUT UP!!!" from the bus. A girl with a puffy vest steps out of the bus. "I don't want to make a friggin' alliance!" A boy with headphones around his neck comes out as well. "Please? We'll be best buddies!" "The show hasn't even started yet!" says the girl. "But we can take everyone down!" says the boy. The girl moon-walks away. "Zendaya. Davis. Welcome." says Chris. "I see you've made an alliance." "No, we have not." says Zendaya. "This idiot won't shut up." "Please." says Davis. "No." shouts Zendaya. Davis reaches in and kisses Zendaya. "Now, do you want to?" asks Davis. "You are the most disgusting person I've ever met!" screams Zendaya, and runs away. "Everyone, this is Iggy." says Chris. A boy steps out of the bus. This boy is very peculiar indeed. He wears a yellow shirt, green sweatpants with triangles on them, thick glasses, and has a tuft of green hair resembling broccoli. "Brother! How's mother?" asks Lemmie. "Hey, bro. I don't know." says Iggy. "Hienoa, toinen rhymer." says Saku coldly. "No, man. That was just once." says Iggy lazily. Saku says in the confessional angrily, "He understands Finnish?" "Boobies..." says Iggy, looking at another girl's chest. "Would you knock it off?" says the other girl. "By the way, I'm Alejandra." "Welcome to the show." says Chris. "Boobies." says Iggy again. "Security!" calls Alejandra. Chef comes, and drags Iggy away. "All right," says Chris. "This is Gideon." "In the dark recesses of the mind, a device called fear creeps upon the soul..." says a young man who resembles Arthur. He is wearing all gray clothing, with hair covering one eye and a red tie. "Hello, pretty." says Diana. "Ah, I see you are into dark things as well." says Gideon. "I am a poet, and I do know it." "Nice." says Diana dreamily. "Hey, baby! Get away from my lady!" says Lemmie. "Those words don't even really rhyme. I'm a poet, so I should know." says Gideon. A Japanese boy comes out of the bus, doing cartwheels and flips. "Hey, I'm Kunio! And I'm good at just about everything!" "Welcome to the show, Kunio." says Chris. "Aw, man. A threat." says Rydel. "Don't worry." says Kunio. "I'm cool. You seem okay, too." "Let's meet our last contestant, then we'll do the challenge that will determine teams." says Chris. An attractive girl comes out of the bus, this one with auburn hair, pink slippers, a volletball tee, and sweatpants. "Sammi, welcome." says Chris. "Shut up." says Sammi. "If this challenge is about Jersey Shore, then I'm happy." "It's your lucky day." says Chris. "It is. In today's challenge, you guys will have to pass this obstacle course with many violent interns, dress a dummy with a white tanktop, then punch it in the face!" "Wow. Nice." says Kunio. "Wait, who's that?" asks Rydel. He points to a blonde girl. "Oh, that's Melanie." says Chris. "I sorta forgot to introduce her." "Hey, guys." says Melanie. "I'm a CIT." "A Courtney clone, too! My God!" screams Saku. "All right, now that we've seen Melanie, let's start the challenge!" says Chris. Everybody begins to race. Davis is having a hard time getting past the violent interns. "Owie!" he says when one kicks him in the crotch. "Havin' a hard time, buttface?" asks Zendaya. "No." says Davis. Zendaya runs away. "Wait!" says Davis. Lemmie is riding on his ball. "See ya at the end, my friend!" he says to Iggy. "Aw, come on, bro." says Iggy. He then gets distracted by Alejandra running by. He quickly follows suit. Rydel is already there. He is dressing the dummy, then punches it, very hard. "Chris, I just finished!" "Good job, Rydel. Who knew that you were so fast?" asks Chris. Melanie also comes to the finish line. "I'm done!" she says. "Great job." says Chris. Lemmie is wrestling his dummy. "EEEAAAUUUGH!" he screams. "Uh, dude?" asks Chris. "What? Chicken butt?" says Lemmie. "Dude, you just have to punch it." says Chris. "Oh, oh. Well, then why didn't you say so?" asks Lemmie. "I did, actually." Chris slaps his forehead. "But you still won." "Awesome! Boss 'em!" says Lemmie. "What does that even mean?" says Chris. "I dunno. Yellow snow." says Lemmie. Everyone then arrives. "Rydel, your team will be the Stupendous Singers, and that will be..." says Chris "Wait, don't I get to pick?" asks Rydel. "We're sorta low on time." says Chris. "You have Minttu, Alejandra, Davis, Sammi, and Saku." "Oh, lord." says Saku. "My sister." "Saku, you know you love me." says Minttu. "Yes." says Saku. "Whatever." "Melanie, your team will be the Deadly Dancers. That will be... Ocean, Wil, Kaite, Xanthe, and Kunio." "Wow, an underdog team. Nice." says Xanthe, without even looking up from her book. "And, finally, Lemmie's team will be Zendaya, Flannery, Iggy, Gideon, and Diana." says Chris. "What's our name?" asks Lemmie. "The Magical Whatnot." says Chris. The Magical Whatnot groans. "Way to pick a cheap name." says Gideon. "All right, everyone. Simmer down. Now, there will be no elimination tonight. But there will be, tomorrow! What will be the next challenge? Will friendships turn into relationships? And will Saku speak more English?" "Todennäköisesti ei." says Saku. "Find out next time on Total... Drama... Culture!" says Chris. The episode then ends. Chapter 2- "Your voice is like a gentle rainshower on a weak roof." This chapter is brought to you by Zinc. '' Chris appears in front of the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Culture! We met the contestants... some more than others. To pick captains, we held a Jersey Shore challenge. But we ran out of time, and they didn't pick the teams. What will the next challenge be? Who will be the first team to lose? Is Iggy ever going to leave Alejandra alone? Find out right now!" The Deadly Dancers are in their dorm room. It's designed to look like a dance studio. Kaite is cleaning her surfboard. "Ocean, Melanie, over here." she says. Ocean is sitting in the confessional. "Kaite is hoooot." Melanie and Ocean go up to Kaite. "So?" says Melanie. "Okay, you two." says Kaite. "Everyone thinks we're unoriginal because we have similarities to TDI characters. Especially Saku. We don't need them telling us what to do. We need to stick together to take them out." Ocean looks at Kunio. "Yeah, but how are we getting him out?" Melanie raises an eyebrow. "It's obvious. Wil is the weakest link. We need to isolate Kunio's vote so we have a majority. Tell him to vote me off. Xanthe will vote with Wil. We have a 3-2-1 majority. Then we dominate." Kaite silently applauds. "Okay, let's get to work." Kunio is in the confessional. "Okay, Kaite, Melanie and Ocean are obviously allied, so I need to vote for who Xanthe would vote for. Because Wil isn't going to do anything wise." The Magical Whatnot's dorm is like a stage. Zendaya is dancing while Lemmie and Iggy watch. When Zendaya finishes, she asks the boys for advice. "Too many twirls. Mother of pearl." commented Lemmie. "Bouncing... boobies..." Iggy couldn't stop from drooling until Lemmie smacked him. Gideon and Diana are writing poetry. The camera moves towards them. Diana looks at the cameraman. "You will die in 2011 when an angry competitor shoves a camera down your throat for invading her personal space." The camera backs away. "Really?" asks Gideon. "Maaaaybe." says Diana. Flannery scoots away quietly. The Stupendous Singers' dorm is themed like a recording studio. Davis and Alejandra are messing around with the sound system. "This is awesome!" says Alejandra. "I'm so glad we got this room!" "Me too. Your voice is like a gentle rainshower on a weak roof." Davis comments. Alejandra feels awkward. "Errr... thanks?" Sammi, Minttu and Rydel are sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching The Dog in the Bog Movie. Minttu offers Rydel popcorn. Rydel thanks her and then sneezes in his hand. Sammi stares at Rydel's snotty popcorn, which he throws out. "Can I have my own bag?" she asks. Saku is writing in his notebook. The camera leans over his shoulder, revealing a detailed plan of his plots. He then turns around and covers the camera. "None of your business!" Saku is in the confessional. "Chris, toivotan teille voisi palo kameramiehiä." "Attention all artists! Report to the dining room immediately." Chris's voice booms on the loudspeaker. "Artists?" asks Sammi skeptically. An hour later, the contestants have had breakfast and met Chris in a large field. "Your next challenge is based off a song - Firework by Katy Perry. Last team to make an explosion votes someone out, first team gets extra blankets and pillows, in case they forgot bedding. Chef will hand out a mirror, firewood, sand and flint. As soon as the Whatnot gets their materials, we will begin." Chris walks away. Chef arrives with the materials and hands them out. The Whatnot gets theirs last, for fairness. Chris and Chef reach a safe distance when suddenly a BOOM is heard. Chris turns around and sees Iggy laughing maniacally as fireworks shoot from the Whatnot's work station. Saku's eye twitches. Davis asks him for an alliance. "As a matter of fact, yes," agrees Saku. "Good work, Magical Whatnot!" says Chris. "You guys get twelve pillows and six comforters. The rest of you, if you hope to stay intact, get cracking." Iggy is in the confessional. "I love explosions." He laughs again. Melanie is in the confessional. "How--!" she begins. Saku looks at Rydel. "Hey Rydel. How about, you, me, Davis and Minttu make an alliance?" he says in a firm and evil tone. Rydel nods. Saku is in the confessional. "All I need is Alejandra and the plan will begin." Xanthe is desperately trying to start a fire by clonking flint together over a log. A spark flew. "Yes! Just a little more..." Progress for the Singers is slow but steady. The girls are feeding firewood while the boys are throwing flint in the fire for some reason. Then, CRACK! A firework zooms out of the Singers' pit. It fizzles. "Aw, man! We almost had it." Minttu frowns. She takes out a mint. "Umm..." begins Davis. "Comfort food", replies Minttu. Chris walks over to them. "You DID get a firework, even though it was a dud. But the song was Firework, not Explosion, so you get second!" The Singers cheer. "The Deadly Dancers, however, are sending someone home." "Well, we all know who we're voting for," said Kunio, glaring at the alliance. "Watch it." says Kaite firmly. The Whatnot are having a pillow fight. "Congrats on the explosion, Iggy!" says Diana. "Why thank you," says Iggy, with his eyes slowly sinking. Diana notices. "Never talk to me again." Iggy scratches his head. Meanwhile, the Dancers are discussing their target. "Yeah, Melanie's gotta go," says Kunio to Wil and Xanthe. "Why?" asks Wil. "She's a good player. This will hurt us, making us vote off someone again, and by then we have a majority." Kunio explains. "Fair enough," says Xanthe. Xanthe is in the confessional. "Okay, this may sound stupid, but it's only been a day and I'm crushing on Wil. He's so sweet and quiet. He's also beautiful." She twirls in a circle. "Yeah. And he's certainly the perfect boyfriend," she finishes sarcastically. The Deadly Dancers are sitting in a small, somewhat dim room. Chris appears in a camo shirt and corduroys. "I knew I looked good in camo. Anyways, the Gilded Chrises are back. If you don't get one, you walk through the Door. Where does the Door go? One thing's for sure. You only go through the Door once. If you're eliminated, you can't come back. EVER. Under your seats are your voting devices. Pick the name of the person you want to send home." The Dancers pick up their devices. "But don't vote yet. I have to ask you each a question, in the style of Survivor." Chris says. "Kunio, what are the relations between the others?" "Well," begins Kunio, "There is an alliance of myself, Wil and Xanthe. The others are also in an alliance." "Ocean, how do you feel about your team?" "Not a lot of cooperation, but lots of spirit. We're obviously underdogs, but we can easily fix it by voting out the weakest link." Ocean says. "Kaite, who is your target for today?" "Wil," says Kaite. "Xanthe, there are two groups of three and no swing votes. How can this affect the vote?" "It might go down as a tiebreaker, but someone might goof or betray their alliance. I can't tell." explains Xanthe. "Melanie, how good are your odds of staying tonight?" "I think I'm at risk tonight, but probably not part of the bottom two." "Wil, who's your target?" "Either Ocean or Melanie," says Wil. "Okay, cast your votes." Chris says. Kaite, Ocean and Melanie grin at each other before voting. Chris takes out a piece of paper. "The votes are in. The Gilded Chrises go to Kaite, Xanthe and Kunio." The three collect their trophies. "Wil, some might think you're weird. Melanie, you're too nice and have the C.I.T. stereotype. Ocean, you're a klutz. The next Gilded Chris goes to... Ocean." Melanie smirks at Wil. Wil looks worried, then Melanie begins worrying as well. "The last marshmallow goes to... "...Wil." Chris hands Wil the last Gilded Chris. "What!?" say Melanie, Ocean and Kaite. "That's right. It was almost a tie. But we've got some camera footage." Chris pulls in a TV. The TV show Kaite, Ocean and Melanie grinning at each other. Kaite and Melanie vote for Wil. Ocean accidentally clicks his own name. "That's right, Ocean voted for himself, saving Wil." The girls glare at him. Ocean is in the confessional. "I guess I probably won't go out with Kaite, after voting out our ally and all." Kaite and Melanie are sharing the confessional. "We shouldn't have trusted Ocean," says Kaite. Melanie shakes her head. She then holds up her luggage. "I can't believe I'm first to pack up, just because an idiot messes up a vote. I had so much C.I.T. training and experience and now, the Dancers are doomed. Thanks a lot, you screwball." Chris is standing in front of the Dancers' dorm as Melanie walks by in the background. "And that concludes our second episode. Will the Whatnot keep getting lucky? Or will the Dancers be saved from their fate as our new Team Victory? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Culture!" The episode ends. Chapter 3- "You're a monster - in both senses of the word!" ''This chapter is brought to you by Zinc... again. "Last time on Total Drama Culture, the contestants had to make a firework with minimal supplies. Iggy's mad pyro skills won the challenge, and a real klutzy move sent Melanie home. Who's going to follow her? What will the next challenge be? Will somebody throw up? Find out right now!" The Stupendous Singers are jamming in their room. "This is the coolest room in the entire show!" says Saku. "We are so lucky!" says Alejandra, with autotune. "It's great how we can agree on something," says Sammi. "I bet the others are having fun too," say Minttu and Rydel. Meanwhile, in the Dancers' room, Ocean is dreamily looking at Kaite, who is scowling in return, Xanthe is writing a love poem, Wil is doing some weird ballet dance and Kunio is playing a video game. "This sucks," says Xanthe finally. The Magical Whatnot are playing an icebreaker game. "Do you think this will help?" Gideon whispers to Diana. "Not at all," says Diana. "No, no, Iggy. You moonwalk, THEN stand on your head," offers Flannery. Zendaya is in the confessional. "My entire team is filled with idiots!" Everyone decides to go outside. Kunio and Alejandra decide to dance as Davis puts on some music. "Yeah! Morgan White's the best!" Alejandra says. "Monday, monday!" sings Zendaya. "Enough happiness," Chris cuts in. "It's time for our next challenge." "It's too early, pearly." groans Lemmie. "Lemmie, I worry about you," says Saku. "Got a reason, current season?" Lemmie replies. "Summer?" says Kaite. "ANYWAYS," interjects Chris, "It's a Lady Gaga challenge." "OMG!" squeals Alejandra. "I'm the number one Lady Gaga fan!" "Yeah, right," says Xanthe, "I bet you don't know Lady Gaga's real name?" "Only an idiot would think they know everything about Lady Gaga because they know her first name," says Alejandra. "I actually happen to know her home address." Xanthe gasps. "You're a monster - in both senses of the word!" "At least I'm not a fake," counters Alejandra. "ENOUGH, JIGGLYPUFF!" screams Lemmie. Everyone stares at him. Saku is in the confessional. "If those two didn't SHUT UP, I'd kill myself by having seconds of Chef's slop." He has a spoonful of something, then throws up. "The challenge," says Chris, "is to have one of your teammates dress in a Lady Gaga-esque costume and sing a small part of a Gaga song, with the lyrics changed. Anyone who helps write the song disqualifies their team. Pick your Gaga." The Singers quickly pick Alejandra, the Dancers quickly pick Xanthe, and the Whatnot pick Zendaya. "Gaga girls, dress up time!" A few minutes later, Alejandra comes out in a dress made out of water bottles, Xanthe comes out in a raw meat bikini, and Zendaya comes out with blue dyed hair and a green and purple dress. "The winner is Alejandra, and she gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge." Chris announces. "Girls, write your songs." Later, Alejandra comes out with her team. "Ready?" says Chris. "Uh..." Alejandra stutters. "Go!" Alejandra begins to sing, autotuned a smidge to sound a bit like Gaga. "I want to tell you that you're not really my kind. Don't try to follow me, I'll leave you far behind. Nobody cares what things you say you've said and done, Just being with you really isn't that much fun. Cause you're a STALKERRRRRRR (s-s-s-s-Stalkerrrrr)'' I know you're a STALKERRRRRRR (s-s-s-s-Stalkerrrrr) I know you're a STALKERRRRRRR (s-s-s-s-Stalkerrrrr) I know you're a STALKERR. Err. Err. Err." Xanthe walks up with her team, and Alejandra leaves the stage. She begins to sing. "Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, I'm too shy... I love you babe, I love you babe, and here's why... Just me and you, sit in the sand, Your mask will see we're hand in hand, Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, I'm too shy." Wil is stunned, realizing Xanthe had sung about him. The Dancers leave the stage, and Zendaya comes with her team. Zendaya starts singing and dancing. "Hello, hello I don't care what you're saying to me. I might as well dance until you go home, tee hee. L O L you think I can actually hear you Excuse me I'll be right back I need to use the loo. Using the loo loo Using the loo loo I use that excuse everytime To get away from you!" Chris applauds. "Very well done! Zendaya and the Magical Whatnot win the challenge! The Singers get second for winning the costume challenge. Deadly Dancers, you've got a date with the awards ceremony." The Dancers groaned. Wil is in the confessional. "Again? What are we doing wrong?" The Dancers are in the seats at the awards ceremony. "I don't feel like asking questions, so let's get to the awards. Kaite, Wil. Both of you got no votes, so you're safe." Chris begins. "Xanthe. Even though you seriously creeped out Wil and lost the challenge for the team, you didn't get any votes. You're safe." Wil eats his statue. "There is only one Gilded Chris left. Ocean, Kunio. I have no idea why you're here. The final Gilded Chris goes to..." "...Ocean." "No way," says Kaite. "Yeah way," says Chris. "Kunio was voted out 3-2. Time for him to go." Kunio sadly walked out The Door. '''Kunio: Darn. I could've lasted longer, but I guess people thought I was a threat. Deadly Dancers, you have voted out your two strongest competitors. Good luck! Kaite: Why won't Ocean go home!? He literally digs himself a grave and stays? How's that possible!? He is going DOWN! "And that's a wrap. How will Kaite cope to the fact that her allies were the first outs? Why does Rydel only wear blue socks?" "It's fun," says a voice in the Singers cabin. "All the answers, er, answer next time on Total... Drama... CULTURE!" Chapter 4- "If you just shut up, all of our lives will be much easier." This chapter is brought to you by Toad. "Last time on Total Drama Culture, the teams competed in a Lady Gaga challenge! Zendaya, her mad singing and dancing skills, and the Whatnot won the challenge... again. The Dancers voted out Kunio for some strange reason. Anyways, only sixteen remain. Who will go next? Find out today!" The Singers are jamming out in their room. "En usko, että tulemme koskaan menettää haaste." says Saku. "Agreed, man." says Alejandra. "I could live here any day." "This winning probably won't last." says Rydel, blowing his nose. "Aww, don't think like that." says Minttu. "Hän on oikeassa. Tulemme todennäköisesti saamaan otetaan alas." says Saku. "Will you shut up? I can't understand a word you're saying." says Davis. "I think that's his point." says Sammi. Saku rolls his eyes. The Dancers are in a slump. "Ugh, why do we keep on losing?" asks Wil. Kaite points to Ocean. "What?" asks Ocean. "That piece of crap is slowing our team down." says Kaite. "Hey, where's Xanthe?" asks Wil. "In the bathroom, writing another love note to 'Willy-poo'." says Ocean. "That girl is freaking me out, man. I know I freak some people out, but she is horrifying." says Wil nervously. Xanthe is in the confessional. She sighs. "I love Wil so much. His beautiful purple hair..." She sighs again. "I think she's coming out." says Wil. "Hide me." Wil burrows into the blankets of his bed. Xanthe comes out. "Where's Wil?" she asks, while reading. "Up your butt and around the corner." says Ocean. "No, seriously. I have something to give him." says Xanthe. "I think he died." says Kaite. Wil sneezes from under the sheets. "Oops." "What was that?" asks Xanthe. "I think there's a mouse under the sheets." says Ocean. "I'll go check." Ocean reaches under the blankets, takes out some duct tape, and puts it over Wil's mouth. Wil gives a thumbs-up. "I killed it." says Ocean. "Ooh, I love dead animals. Lemme see." says Xanthe. "Um, no, it might..." stutters Kaite. "Infect you?" "Good call." says Xanthe. The Whatnot are chilling in their room. "Chew, chew, chew, chew, chewing gum. How I love chewing gum. I'm crazy over chewing gum. I chew and chew all day." sings Iggy. "If you just shut up, all of our lives will be much easier." says Diana. Lemmie strolls out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper around his leg. "Hey, lllladies. Lookin' crazy." he says, strolling by Zendaya, Diana, and Flannery. "You got somethin' on your leg." says Zendaya. "Leave it." giggles Flannery. Gideon comes up to Diana. "What is up?" he asks. "The ceiling." says Diana darkly. "Exactly." says Gideon. He sits down next to Diana. "Aww, cute. I think I'm gonna puke!" says Lemmie. "Can it, midget." says Diana. "Hey, you just rhymed! New poet time!" says Lemmie. Diana scoffs. Chris comes into the room. "Guess what time it is?" he asks. "Time for the challenge! YAY!" says Iggy happily. Chris leads the teams outside. "Ever watched Phineas and Ferb?" "Fineas and Pherb?" asks Saku. "Whatever." says Chris. "Anyways, you know how they make all these weird inventions? Each team will be assigned to do one." "We call giving a monkey a shower." says Rydel. "All right, I knew someone would pick that one." says Chris. "Billy, bring in the monkey." An intern comes in with a gorilla. "That's not a monkey..." says Alejandra worriedly. "I know. We felt monkeys were too boring." says Chris. Saku picks up the gorilla, and leads the team away. "Can we discover something that doesn't exist?" asks Wil. "Sure..." says Chris. "That might take a while." "I'd love to. More time with my Willy-poo." says Xanthe. Wil is in the confessional. "All right, that chick has GOT to go." "Whatnot, whatcha doin'?" asks Chris. "We're gonna fight a mummy." says Iggy. "Hey Jeffrey, c'mon out." says Chris. An intern comes out wrapped in bandages. "How funny! A pathetic mummy!" says Lemmie. The intern growls. "I'm getting paid to do this, so shut up." Flannery kicks the mummy in the nards. "OW!" screams the mummy. He keels over. "Well, that was brief." says Gideon darkly. "So, did we win?" asks Diana. "Sure." says Chris. "But we have to wait for the other teams." "I hate waiting." says Iggy. The Dancers are having trouble. "Where's something that doesn't exist?" asks Wil. "Why don't you ask Ocean." says Kaite sarcastically. "Aw, Kaite, I know you like me." says Ocean. "No. No, I don't." says Kaite. Ocean is in the confessional. "Dang it..." The Singers are trying to fit their gorilla into the bathtub. "Dang, how much does this thing weigh?" asks Minttu. "Don't know, don't care." says Saku. The gorilla roars. "Why did we pick this challenge, anyways?" asks Rydel. "I thought we'd get, like, a chimp or something." says Davis. "All right, that's the last straw." says Alejandra, after getting hit in the chest by the gorilla. She turns on the water faucet, and splashes water onto the gorilla, making it look wet. "Chris, we're done!" yells Sammi. "O rly?" asks Chris, who comes over. "To me, it looks like you just splashed water on him to get away with not doing the challenge. But whatever, the Dancers lost again." The Dancers come over to Chris. "Are we like Team Victory?" asks Wil. "I think so." grins Chris. The Dancers are trying to vote someone out. Wil is in the confessional. "Ugh, Xanthe. She's just creepy." "All right, Kaite and Wil are safe." says Chris. "Neither of you received any votes." "Yessss!" says Kaite as she gets her Gilded Chris. "Finally, either Xanthe or Ocean. It goes to..." says Chris. "...Ocean." says Chris. "No. No! NOOO!" says Xanthe. "Yes, yes, yes." says Chris. "Everyone voted for you. I guess they think you're creepy due to your Wil obsession." "I will always love you, Wil!" screams Xanthe as she is taken to the Lame-o-sine by Chef. "And the rest of you tools, I hate you! Well, at least I have my books..." Wil is in the confessional. "Thank god. That girl disturbed me so much, now we can focus on a good team... Even if there are only three of us." "Who will go next? Will Saku speak English? Find out next time on Total Drama CULTURE!" says Chris, ending the episode. Chapter 5- "One of us isn't getting out of here dry." This chapter was brought to you by Zinc. "Last time on Total Drama Culture, we had a Phineas and Ferb challenge. Everyone discovered Saku really isn't a know-it-all, as he doesn't know what that is! Ocean and Kaite finally get along, even though it's only to keep Xanthe away from Wil. In the end, Xanthe was voted out. Why does Saku speak Finnish and English interchangeably? Will Iggy's obsession with boobies ever end? Find out right now, on Total... Drama... Culture!" The Stupendous Singers are sitting around. "I'm bored." says Saku. "We all are bored." says Sammi. "Who knew never winning or losing would be so horrible?" says Davis. "Meap," says Rydel. "What?" say Alejandra and Saku at the same time. Saku is in the confessional. "Rydel on totella siistiä ja kaikki, mutta joskus hän vain mutterit." Rydel is in the confessional. "Yes! Yes! Finally a way to communicate that nobody understands." Saku glares at him. "I'm still here, you know." Rydel responds, "Meap." The Deadly Dancers are sleeping in. Kaite turns over. "Moving on," says a voice behind the camera. The Magical Whatnot are sitting around. "This is so boring!" says Diana. "We have to lose soon." "Well, if we do, we're voting out Gideon," says Iggy. "What! Why?" protests Flannery. "Well, I'm so valuable-" begins Iggy. "Yeah, right," interrupts Gideon. "Hush." Iggy says. "Lemmie is too cool..." "Thanks, man. Tin can," says Lemmie. "Yeah, yeah, fine. The girls we wouldn't want to lose, for obvious reasons." Gideon raises an eyebrow. "So that just leaves you, Gideon," says a muffled voice from inside Zendaya's collar. "Yuck!" says Zendaya, slapping Iggy. "Hey, that's my job. Iggy, you're a slob," says Lemmie. Iggy is sitting in the confessional. "Hee hee. One down..." Chris gathers the contestants. "Today's challenge is based on an older movie, that many of you have heard of." "Godzilla?" says Ocean. "She's the Man?" says Minttu. "No, no, Titanic!" says Chris McLean. "The contestants will be taking a cruise on a boat in the middle of Lake Ontario." "That sounds pretty simple," says Sammi. The boat's mast falls down. "Oops, wrong boat. That was Chef's kitchen." "Thank god," says Diana. "Everyone get on." Chris points to another boat. The contestants board. "And... go! Last one standing wins." The contestants simply sit. Five minutes later, Minttu gets up. "Rydel, let me show you something." Rydel gets up and follows Minttu. The two go to the bow of the boat. "Isn't it beautiful?" says Minttu. Rydel nods, and lifts Minttu onto the tip of the bow. "Majestic, right?" Suddenly Chris launches a bowling ball towards the boat, and it starts to sink. "We're doomed to DIE!" screams Iggy, and he jumps into the lake. "He's out," says Gideon. The upper layer falls down, and tumbles into the water. "Ack!" yells Alejandra. She slips and falls. "Alejandra! NOOO!" yells Davis, running to her. Davis tries to save her by catching her shirt collar. Alejandra's shirt rips off, leaving her topless. She screams and falls into the water. Iggy grins. "I saw your boobies," he says. Alejandra splashes him. "So did the entire viewing audience!" Ocean trips on a plank and falls off, sending him flying. He knocks into Rydel and Minttu, and the three plummet off. "Proof that the couple always goes first," says Wil. "They were third, chicken turd," says Lemmie. Wil pushes Lemmie off. Saku runs into the cellar. Sammi, Davis, Diana and Gideon follow. "We'll be safe in here," says Saku. Kaite, Wil, Flannery and Zendaya look over the handrails. "Where are the rest of us?" says Flannery. "They must've gone into the cellar," says Zendaya. "Hurry! The bow is in the water!" yells Kaite. Zendaya rushes into the cellar. "Guys, why are you here?" The added weight causes the cellar floor to collapse, and all seven fall in. "And that's it! The Stupendous Singers lose! It's down to the Dancers and the Whatnot to see who will get a visit to the tuckshop!" announces Chris from a helicopter. "Not worth it," says Kaite, jumping in the water. Wil and Flannery stare each other down. "One of us isn't getting out of here dry," says Wil. "Bring it," says Flannery. The two start wrestling. Flannery gets a lead, then Wil geets a burst of energy. Wil is about to push Flannery off, when she... knees him in the nads. "You and your nad-kicking," groans Gideon as Wil keels over and falls in the water. "And the incumbent Whatnot win a trip to the tuck shop! Stupendous Singers, you will have to vote someone off." The Singers groan. The Stupendous Singers sit at the Gilded Chris ceremony. "An eventful night, Singers." says Chris. "Here's how this works. You vote off a teammate. Everyone gets a Gilded Chris except for one of you. That person goes through The Door. Nobody knows where it leads-" "Kaite told everybody it goes to the Lame-o-sine," snaps Saku. "Anyways, vote, Singers, vote!" says Chris, glaring at Saku. Everyone votes. "Okay, the Gilded Chrises go to... Minttu, Rydel, Saku and Alejandra." The four get their Gilded Chrises. "Sammi. Your snarky attitude is getting people ticked off at you. Davis, you accidentally exposed your crush's boobies on national television! Ha ha! The last Gilded Chris goes to..." "...Sammi." Sammi gets her Gilded Chris. "But I thought we had an alliance!" protests Davis. "I guess you were mistaken," says Saku. Alejandra began to cry. Minttu comforted her. "We're so sorry, Allie, but it was either him or you," says Minttu. "Meap," says Rydel sadly. Davis crossed his arms and walked out The Door. Davis is sitting in the Lame-o-sine. "I guess you have to be careful with who you ally with. That was a total blindside. I guess you can't judge someone by who they say they are. That one flaw cost me one million dollars." "And that's all for this episode! Will Rydel stop saying Meap? Will the Whatnot stop winning? Will Kaite and Ocean's friendship last? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Culture! Chapter 6- "Woo hoo, we got... a coin." "Last time on Total Drama Culture, everyone was on a boat. It broke, and the Whatnot won, and somehow the Dancers got second, forcing the Singers to kick off Davis. What will the Whatnot do now, since we know they're invincible? Do the Singers or the Dancers have a chance against them? Aren't I super hot? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Culture!" The Stupendous Singers and the Deadly Dancers are sitting together. "This really stinks," says Minttu. "Those Whatnot won't stop winning!" "We need to stick together," says Ocean. "Ummm, no," retorts Saku, "We've only lost once. We're not dragging ourselves down with you guys." "Like we need your help, anyways," replies Wil. Chris suddenly appears. "Let's see if you do! The next challenge takes place back at the lake. If you don't come, you lose the challenge." Everyone arrives. "This better be good," say Diana, Gideon and Sammi at the same time. "It's a Battle for Dream Island challenge!" Chris says. "What?" says Zendaya. "One of the producers thinks it's the best thing on the face of the earth. Anyways, one challenge is that there are five small teams of three. We only have enough for two teams of seven. You will have to open one of 26 safes. 6 of them have rafts and paddles that you use to paddle to that island over there," Chris points at an island in the lake, "the other 20 have representations of the contestants, an eraser, for example. Then you must build a block tower to reach one of six keys, which one of them wins you immunity. The teams are as follows... Alejandra and Iggy." "Oh great," says Alejandra as Iggy grins. "Diana and Ocean." "I'm with this klutz?" complains Diana. "I'm not a klutz," says Ocean. "Flannery and Wil." Flannery shrugs. "Gideon and Sammi." "Okay," says Sammi. "Kaite and Saku." "Oh no," groans Kaite. "Problem?" Saku says snidely. "Lemmie and Minttu." "Sure, furniture," says Lemmie. "Lastly, Rydel and Zendaya." Rydel and Zendaya high-five. "And... go!" yells Chris. Everyone starts looking in random safes. "A golf ball?" says Saku. "Why is there a match in here?" says Gideon. "An ice pack, great," says Zendaya. "Found one!" exclaims Wil. He and Flannery start paddling to the island. "A block of wood," says Alejandra. "Great." "Hooray!" yells Minttu. She and Lemmie start paddling. "Got it!" says Iggy. He and Alejandra start paddling. "Us too!" yells Kaite. She and Saku start paddling. "Yeah!" says Rydel. "We found it!" He waves the raft in the air. Sammi snatches it. "Ha ha!" She and Gideon start paddling. "Woo hoo, we got... a coin." gripes Ocean. "Yay!" cheer Zendaya. She and Rydel starts paddling. Everyone makes it to the island, except Ocean and Diana. "Looks like Ocean and Diana are disqualified for not finding a raft. Build! Build!" Kaite and Saku start building a tower, but it's taller than the others. Saku snatches a key. "Let's go!" The two rush to the door. "It won't open!" complains Kaite, and they throw the key away. "Got it!" says Rydel. He and Zendaya run to the door. The door opens. "Gee, what are the chances?" exclaims Zendaya in joy. "Rydel and Zendaya won the challenge!" exclaims Chris. "Since neither is a Deadly Dancer, they will have to go to elimination. However, in the style of Battle for Dream Island, the Singers and Whatnot will vote one of them out." The Deadly Dancers sit at the elimination ceremony. "Dancers, you're back," says Chris. "Anyways, your opponents voted, and the results are in. None of you got no votes. However, Kaite gets a Gilded Chris for only getting two votes out of the eleven." Kaite catches the award. "Wil and Ocean. this screen will display the votes." A screen displays a grid with eleven squares. Two are blue. The amount of purple (Wil) and grey (Ocean) squares steadily rise... ...until the amount of purple squares stops growing. There are two blue, four purple, and five grey. "Ocean, with five votes, you are eliminated." Chris says, giving Wil his award. Ocean walks to the Lame-o-sine, shocked. "That wraps up another episode. Will the Dancers stop losing? Will the Whatnot start losing? Am I bored of this predictable pattern? Find out next time!" Chapter 7- "Lemmie, if you look up pathetic in the dictionary, there's a picture of you." "Last time on Total Drama Culture, Ocean was voted out. I can't really remember the rest of the details..." says Chris. The Whatnot are in their dorm. "What's another synonym for 'death'?" asks Diana, while doing a crossword puzzle. "I have no idea, Pia." says Lemmie. "One, my name isn't Pia. And two, I wasn't talking to you." says Diana. "Whatever, Trevor." says Lemmie. "Lemmie, if you look up pathetic in the dictionary, there's a picture of you." says Gideon. "Thank you! Tank you!" says Lemmie. Zendaya is stretching on the stage. "Mind if I help you with that, babe?" asks Iggy. "Ugh, I have had it with these twins." says Zendaya in the confessional. "Iggy, how can you help someone stretch?" asks Flannery. "Oh, I have my ways." winks Iggy. In the Dancers' dorm, the "team" isn't feeling very well. Kaite is sitting there, quietly. "So, erm, what's up?" asks Wil. "..." says Kaite. "You're awfully quiet today, madam." says Wil. "..." says Kaite. "I'm going to call you PJ now." says Wil. "OH MY GOD, SHUT UP." screams Kaite. "...!" says Wil. In the Singers' dorm, Saku is ranting in Finnish. "Ugh, tämä alkaa inhottavaa. Oma joukkue on täynnä joukko idiootit. On että Alejandra tyttö, joka on vain hieman muhkurainen juttu, ja sitten on että alkio ämpäri, joka minun häiritsevyyttä ja sisko tykkää, ja sitten on se kuuma tyttö tunnetaan Sammi, mutta ei ole mitään keinoa, että hän olisi koskaan kohdella minua olemaan hänen poikaystävä." says Saku. "What did you just say?" asks Minttu. "Oh, nothing, little sister. Do not worry about." says Saku with a sketchy grin. Rydel comes out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey, guys... I just discovered some cool feathered tissues... Who wants one?" he asks. "AUGH!" screams Sako. "IDIOOTIT!" Alejandra is in a slump. "What is wrong? Oh, wait. I don't care." laughs Saku obnoxiously. "Quit being mean, brother." says Minttu. "But being mean is my ways." says Saku. "Eww, Saku, there's a booger hanging out of your nose." says Sammi. "I will not take it off. It looks majestic." says Saku. "If majestic means so gross I want to throw up, then yup. It's definitely majestic." says Sammi. "Rydel's been on our team for the whole time, and you have not thrown up." says Saku. "Hey..." says Rydel. "That's not funny, dude." says Alejandra. "Actually, it kind of is." says Sammi. "No, it's not." says Minttu angrily. "Yes, it is." says Sammi angrily. "It's ridiculously hilarious." says Saku. Rydel kicks Saku in the groin. "I'm usually not the physical type, but I kind of had to do that..." says Rydel. Chris meets the contestants in front of the city hall. "Today's challenge is based on one of my favorite shows." says Chris. "What show is it? Is it TV-PG?" asks Zendaya. "Yep." says Chris. "Adventure Time." "Oooh, I looooove that show!" says Wil, twirling about. "Whoa! Whoa! I like that show!" says Lemmie. "It's annoying, stupid, and Neandertal-ish." says Saku. "So are you." says Alejandra under her breath. "All right, enough with the fighting. Let's get on to the challenge." says Chris. "Each team will have a challenge inspired by an episode of Adventure Time. The first team to complete their challenge wins." "Sounds easy enough." says Kaite. "Oh, but it's not." says Chris. "The Singers, here's your challenge." "It better be easy." says Saku. "Singers, your challenge is inspired by the episode--" says Chris. Donny steps out of a limousine. "Hey, guys." "Donny, I never said we were doing the Donny episode." says Chris angrily. "Aw, man." says Donny, and he leaves. "All right. Your challenge is inspired by the episode--" says Chris. Kim steps out of another limousine. "IT'S NOT FREAK CITY, EITHER." yells Chris. "No, man, please!" says Kim. "Get out. I need to think." says Chris. Kim gets back into the limo and drives away. "Singers, your challenge is inspired by the episode--" says Chris. Vincent comes out of another limo. "Vincent, you're not even from Adventure Time." says Chris. "I know, I just want a latte." says Vincent. "Get a latte somewhere else. And shouldn't you be chilling with your team?" asks Chris. Vincent unzips his costume, and it's Dolph. "What the..." says Chris. The Vincent/Dolph/Whatever person runs away, cackling. "All right, Singers, your challenge is inspired by the episode His Hero." says Chris. "You must do everything that Billy did in his song." "What's the song?" asks Rydel. Chef comes out with a boombox, and turns it on. "Who’s the greatest warrior ever? A hero of renown? Who slayed an evil ocean? Who cast the Lich King down? Billy! And that time the evil Fire Count Captured a damsel fair. Who saved her with such brav'ry That she offered him her hair? Billy! Also… he fought a bear! BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" plays the song. "That was the most mathematical song ever." says Minttu. "He fought a bear." says Rydel. "All right, slay this 'evil ocean'." says Chris. Ocean comes out with a sword. "Hi." he says. He then looks at Kaite and winks. Saku pushes him over and hits him in the groin. "All right, well done." says Chris while Ocean crawls away. "Here's a Lich King." says Chris. An obviously fake plastic skeleton wearing a dress resembling DJ's mother's and a crown is taken out by an intern. "While the singers are trying to take down that 'evil monster', here's your challenge, Dancers. This is based on the episode, The Limit. Find your way out of this giant maze." says Chris. "What maze?" asks Kaite. An enormous maze appears out of nowhere. "Good luck." says Chris. Kaite and Wil run towards the maze, and go in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Wil. "Will you calm down?" asks Kaite. Wil's pants are seen flying out of the maze. "All right, for the Whatnot's challenge, this is based on the episode Blood under the Skin. It's a lengthy challenge." says Chris. "Aww, why do we get a lengthy challenge?" whines Iggy. "You haven't lost once." says Chris. "First, you have to go through the senior citizen locker rooms in the pool. Then, you have to duel Sir Slicer in lady armor and play drop ball against a ghost." The Whatnot run through the senior locker room. "MY EYES!" screams Iggy. "Meh, it's not that bad..." says Gideon. "Calm down, Iggy. You're acting wiggy." says Lemmie. Diana, Flannery, and Zendaya sprint through the locker room and exit. Gideon follows soon. Lemmie is riding on his beach ball, and Iggy is the last to get out. They see a weird blue guy with girl hair on a pink horse. "What gender are you?" asks Flannery. The guy makes a clicking noise. "Who wants to duel me?" "Me." says Gideon. The weird guy hands Gideon some lady armor. "AW, NUTS." says Gideon emotionally. He puts it on, and whams into the guy, knocking him down. "Uuuughhh..." whines the guy. The Whatnot then see a ghost. "Time to play drop ball against yours truly. Who wants to be the lucky opponent?" he asks in a Southern voice. "Ooh, yay! I wanna play!" says Lemmie. "All right, ya hafta pick up this ball with your butt. It's a high intensity sport designed for players anywhere." says the ghost. Lemmie picks up the ball with his butt. "Now, I don't wanna intimidate ya, but mah high score is six." says the ghost. "If you can beat me, ya win the challenge." Lemmie picks up the ball seven times. "Sheesh. Godplaying." says the ghost, and he vanishes. Chris comes out of nowhere. "Congratulations, you guys won! Again." The Singers are trying to fight a bear, and it has Sammi in its mouth. "Uh, hello? This isn't very comfortable..." says Sammi. Chris walks back with the Whatnot. "Since the Whatnot finished their challenge, and who knows where the Dancers are, you guys lost." says Chris. "...WHAT?!" screams Saku. "You heard me. Vote someone out." says Chris. At the elimination ceremony, Chris says, "Minttu. You didn't get any votes, so you're safe. Same with Alejandra." The two girls get their Gilded Chrises. "Saku." says Chris. Saku grins evilly while getting his Gilded Chris. "Rydel and Sammi, the final Chris goes to..." "Ry--" says Chris. "WAIT!" screams Alejandra. "I quit." "What? Why?" asks everyone. "I wanna be with Davis..." says Alejandra. "Oh, whatever. Sure. Just quit to see your boyfriend. Although, that is good for ratings..." says Chris. "Bye, all." says Alejandra, and she leaves. "Who will be the next to go? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Culture!" Chapter 8- "If he was on another team, he'd so be out now." "Last time on Total Drama Culture," says Chris McLean, "the contestants had a challenge based off of Adventure Time. The Whatnot never lost, so they got an extra hard challenge. In the end, the Singers lost again. Sammi was voted out, but Alejandra quit to be with her boyfriend. How sweet. Will the Whatnot finally lose, or at least get second? Is it nuts that we've already eliminated six teens? Find out this episode of Total Drama Culture!" The Stupendous Singers are sitting around a campfire at night. "Two naughty little children gone, three nice little children left," Saku said in a Willy Wonka-like voice. "But I thought you called Rydel a grease bucket last episode!" protested Minttu. "I did, didn't I?" sighed Saku. "These authors really need to keep things consistent." "Way to break the fourth wall," yells Kaite from the Dancers cabin. "Shut up, I wanna sould cool," Saku yells back. Inside the Dancers cabin, Wil walks up to Kaite. "What are you doing, anyways?" "Saku's getting on my nerve," said Kaite. "He's getting on everybody's nerves," sighed Wil. "If he was on another team, he'd SO be out now." The Whatnot are moping around. "We have to lose," groaned Iggy. "Why, apple pie?" says Lemmie. "We have way too many people on our team. We need space," replies Gideon. "Plus, some of you haven't showered since we got here." "Seriously, we need SOME sort of schedule so we don't have human stink bombs walking around..." says Zendaya. "I came here to avoid schedules," says Iggy. "I hate them with a passion." "Question, how did you get here?" asks Flannery. "I took a bus," replies Iggy. Flannery's eye twitches. Chris barges in. "CHALLENGE TIME!" "All right, respite!" cheers Lemmie. "Respite?" says Wil, who was with the other teams and Chris. "Ignore him," says Sammi. "Said and done," replies Rydel. "Too easy," says Diana. "Today's challenge is based off of-" starts Chris. Iggy suddenly yells "PANCAKES!" Lemmie slaps Iggy. "Is that all you do, slap Iggy and rhyme?" says Saku skeptically. They slap each other continuously. "The challenge is about Minecraft," says Chris. "Geez, Iggy." "So..." says Wil. "You will have to build a shelter out of dirt and wood, and it must survive explosions. Also, you can't let Chef here find you." "I'm gonna blow you up, heh heh," says Chef evilly. "Oh, great," says Minttu. "Last one hidden wins for their team," says Chris. "You may begin now." Rydel grabs some wood and plunks them down. "This'll do for a nice spot." Wil begins digging into a stone face of a hill. "This is a neat little spot." Lemmie begins digging a hole in the ground. Gideon begins levelling a hill, so he can make a new hill (his base) somewhere else. Minttu eats some mints. "Do you care about winning, or not?" protests Sammi. Kaite begins to build a tower with Flannery. "The Singers are so losing," says Flannery to Kaite. Saku, Minttu, Sammi, Iggy, Diana and Zendaya aren't building bases. The sun begins to set... Wil puts rocks in front of his hideaway. Flannery and Kaite finish their tower with no entrances. Rydel made a spare/decoy base to fool Chef. Diana unenthusiastically makes a hole and covers the top with dirt. The sun sets fully and Chef comes out with a flashlight and explosives. "I'm hungry," moans Lemmie. Chef hears him and digs him up. Chef also finds Saku, Minttu and Sammi, who were playing Old Maid. "Seriously?" says Chef. Chef passes by the four team cabins and finds Diana in a tall mound of dirt. Wait... four cabins? Rydel had built the fourth for his base. It was a pleasant little house. Chef wiped his feet and came in. The hallway was painted a nice blue, there was a clean green bathroom, a living room with a television, and a bedroom. Rydel was in the kitchen doing dishes. "Your team lost," says Chef and he walks out. Chef finds the tower and puts dynamite against the side. He sets it off. BOOM! The tower suddenly falls three stories as the bottom three are levelled. The walls fall apart, and Flannery and Kaite are found on the top floor. Kaite is crying, and Flannery is has a first-aid kit. "Found you two, now come down." Kaite and Flannery come down and Chef keeps looking. Chef finds Iggy who was hiding in the shadow of the tower. Zendaya is also caught, listening to music with her wooden CD radio. "I don't know how I did it either," says Zendaya. Chef puts some dynamite in teh cliff face. Some rocks explode, others fall down, and Wil falls out. Chris comes over. "Is that it?" Chef shrugs. "Wait, what about Gideon?" says Chris. "I was here the whole time," says a voice below Rydel's garden. Gideon surfaces, with a pansy on his head. "And the Magical Whatnot win again!" says Chris. Singers, you will have to go to elimination again. The four Singers are quietly sitting at the elimination. "The Gilded Chrises go to... Minttu and Rydel." The two hug and get their Gilded Chrises. "Sammi and Saku, you didn't help in the challenge. One of you got three votes, and the other got one. The last Gilded Chris goes to..." "Sammi. Saku, it's time for you to take the Lame-o-sine." says Chris. "I don't get it. Why did everyone vote for me?" says Saku. "You were getting other people mad at you, and we figured they'd be mad at us if we let you make the merge. Nothing personal," says Minttu. Saku swears in Finnish. Chef passes a note to Chris. Chris taps the microphone. "We have some news. Kaite had to drop out of the competition because she broke an arm while making the tower. Thankfully, her family had just won $25 000 in the lottery, so no worries there." Kaite walks to the Lame-o-sine. "Wait!" yells Wil, running up to her. Kaite turns around. "Before you go, darling, I want you to remember me, and know I always thought you were the best teammate I had." says Wil. The two kiss before Kaite takes the Lame-o-sine away. "That was interesting. Will Wil be able to remain a one-person team? Can Saku cope with the fact that he's on the outs of his alliance? Will we know anything about the Whatnot, ever? Find out next time!" Chapter 9- "Over half the contestants here are weirdos." "Last time on Total Drama Culture, Chef found everyone. Kaite left the game because of a broken arm, but not until Saku was voted out and almost took the Lame-o-Sine instead. Will the Singers lose again? Will the Singers lose again? Will the Singers lose again? Find out all the answers right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. CULTURE!" Wil is sitting in the Singers dorm. He walks over to the Whatnot dorm, and the Whatnot let him in. "I can't believe you're the only one left on your team," says Iggy. Wil nods. "Poor Kaite didn't have to go that way." "She had to go, do-si-do," says Lemmie. "Can you shut up?" says Flannery. "Kaite got injured and had to leave the competition. She's, like, one of the only normal people here!" Flannery is in the confessional. "Hmm, the only normal people are me, Zendaya, Diana, Gideon, Kaite, Wil, Minttu and the C.I.T. girl who got voted off first. So... over half of the contestants are weirdos." Gideon and Diana are playing Go fish. "Got a two?" says Gideon. "Drive a metal spike in the water hoping to attract small, worthless minnows that are most likely mutated due to the excessive pollution in the oceans that kills millions of all species and is a curse on the civilization of today." Diana replies. "I love you." says Gideon. The Stupendous Singers sit around awkwardly. Saku and Sammi glare at each other, and Minttu and Rydel are having a pillow fight. "Ow, that one hurt," says Rydel. "Oops, that's the one I fill with old, worthless electronics," replies Minttu. Rydel play-tackles Minttu, until Rydel's head hits the pillow again. "That the electronics one?" asks Rydel. Minttu opens the pillow and finds an anvil. "That's not mine," says Minttu. "Sorry," calls out Saku. "Do all Finnish people store extremely heavy and painful stuff into bedding?" asks Sammi. "No, just painful," replies Minttu. "Family tradition." "Is that why this one has a gun?" says Chef, who suddenly appears behind Minttu with a travel pillow. "Don't touch that!" yells Saku. "That's my teddy bear." Sammi bangs her head against the wall. Chris appears. "Contestants, time for your next challenge!" The contestants follow Chris to an impressive go-kart track. "Today's challenge-" begins Chris. "...is based off of Mario Kart. Each contestant gets a go-kart. Simply go across the course three times. This is bumper cars, so watch out. The result will be calculated by adding up the time taken by each team member, then divided by the amount of contestants on that team. Highest number goes to elimination." says Dolph. "Who are you?" says Saku. Flannery kicks him back to the set of Total Drama Revolution. Everyone gets in their cars. Wil has a tangerine car, the Singers have seafoam green cars, and the Whatnot have lilac cars. "GO!" yells Chris. Wil and Minttu quickly lead the pack. Flannery and Gideon follow, Rydel and the brothers follow them, Sammi and Diana are next, Zendaya and Saku bring up the rear. Suddenly a white car and a rainbow car drive out of the garage after them. Saku bumps Diana to the side and gets Diana jammed against the wall. Zendaya also bumps into Sammi, who speeds into Lemmie, knocking him against the wall. Rydel accidentally stomps on the brakes, and he's sent to the back. Minttu speeds ahead of Wil, and Iggy's car stalls. "Help me bro," says Iggy. "Sorry pal, ask the gal." replies Lemmie. "Don't look at me," says Diana. Rydel crashes against a tunnel. The new order is Minttu, Gideon, Wil, Flannery, Saku, Sammi and Zendaya. Diana's car is freed and she keeps driving. The rainbow car speeds past. "Hey, it's Dolph again!" exclaims Iggy. The rainbow car suddenly transforms into a cat, and Dolph and Nyancat take off into the sky. "That made no sense," says Rydel. Iggy and Lemmie start moving again. Minttu laps Rydel. "Sorry!" she calls behind her shoulder. Wil knocks Rydel's car into a position where it's even harder to be freed. Gideon's car starts spinning uncontrollably, and Iggy starts to run out of gas. Wil and Saku pass Gideon and Flannery. Sammi slams on the gas and overpowers everyone. The white car approaches Rydel on its second lap. Suddenly the driver, who's female, hops into Rydel's car as the white car flips off the track. Sammi and Saku start their final lap, and get neck in neck. Minttu, Wil and Gideon are close behind. Sammi discovers a secret shortcut, lets everyone pass her, and takes the sandy shortcut. She finishes far before everyone else. Sammi's time: 2'16"36 Wil eventually pulls ahead, as he, Saku, Minttu and Gideon cross. Rydel's car finally frees, and he guns the gas. Wil's time: 2'31"68 Saku's time: 2'38"24 Minttu's time: 2'39"86 Gideon's time: 2'40"06 Diana crosses the finish line, and Iggy finally enters his last lap. Diana's time: 2'54"17 Soon enough, Flannery crosses. Zendaya follows. Flannery's time: 3'02"50 Zendaya's time: 3'04"13 Rydel starts his last lap. Lemmie and Iggy cross. Lemmie's time: 3'38"25 Iggy's time: 3'38"92 Rydel is at the last curve when the camera zooms in to show that his passenger is Rebecca Black. "Yesterday was Thursday," sings Rebecca. Tears flow down Rydel's cheeks. Rebecca's singing is so bad that the tires on his car pop just as he crosses the finish line. Rydel's time: 4'00"73 Chris begins to tally up the scores as Flannery throws Rebecca Black into a laundry chute. "It's Friday..." echoes the voice of Rebecca. "The votes are in," says Chris as he shows a chart. "So the Dancers... er, Dancer gets 1st, the Singers get 2nd and the Whatnot have to send someone home." says Chris. The Whatnot arrive at their first elimination ceremony. "Okay. The votes are in, and the first Gilded Chris of the night goes to... Diana." Diana gets a Gilded Chris. "Zendaya and Lemmie are safe too." The two get Gilded Chrises. "The next one goes to... Gideon." "Obviously. I was the fastest," sasy Gideon, getting his Gilded Chris. "Aw, nuts," says Iggy. "The last Gilded Chris is for..." "...Iggy. Flannery, the Lame-o-Sine awaits." "Wait, what?" sasy Flannery. Diana shrugs. "You were too violent." "I'll show you violent!" rages Flannery as Chef takes her to the Lame-o-Sine. "Umm, are we done, sugar bun?" says Lemmie. "Sure, why not?" says Chris. "More crazy action next time on Total... Drama... Culture!" Zendaya is sitting alone with her Gilded Chris. "The true reason we gave Flannery the boot was because Lemmie, Gideon and I agreed that she had to go. She was too quiet, and kind of scary when she wasn't. Besides, she's strong enough to outlast everyone at the merge. If we lose once more, Iggy's going, for obvious reasons. And at the merge, we get rid of Saku. We have it all planned out. I know Lemmie was a little skeptical about voting off Iggy, but it has to be done. He's mental! And that is the true story." Elimination Table Key Bold names are Toad's characters. Plain names are Zinc's characters. Vote History Episode 2 Melanie, 3 votes: Kunio, Wil, Xanthe Wil, 2 votes: Kaite, Melanie Ocean, 1 vote: Himself Episode 3 Kunio, 3 votes: Ocean, Wil, Xanthe Ocean, 2 votes: Kaite, Kunio Episode 4 Xanthe, 3 votes: Kaite, Ocean, Wil Ocean, 1 vote: Xanthe Episode 5 Davis, 4 votes: Minttu, Rydel, Saku, Sammi Sammi, 2 votes: Alejandra, Davis Episode 6 Ocean, 5 votes: Alejandra, Diana, Gideon, Flannery, Zendaya Wil, 4 votes: Minttu, Rydel, Saku, Sammi Kaite, 2 votes: Iggy, Lemmie Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Zinc's Stories Category:Total Drama Culture Category:Collaborations Category:Competition stories Category:Comedies